PROMISE
by SIMETORU
Summary: Seorang anak berambut pirang bak durian memberikan sebuah benda yang beharga kepada sang seme yang mempunyai rambut bewarna hitam bak pantat ayam agar sang seme merawat benda itu sampai kelak mereka bertemu kembali. sang seme harus pergi dan terpisah dari sang uke dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. lalu benda apa yang diberikan sang uke ? ikuti kisahnya :D let's go!


PROMISE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ©

Rated : M

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Romance

By : Sime

Naruto Namikaze 10 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha 11 tahun

* * *

-FlashBack Mode On-

"Sasuke, benarkah kau akan pergi ke Tokyo ?" tanya Naruto menatap wajah datar lawan bicaranya itu.

"Hn. Itu benar Naruto . . . gomenasai aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke hanabi festival seperti janjiku waktu itu" jawab Sasuke menatap sendu wajah Naruto yang akan menangis beberapa menit lagi.

"Kapan kau akan pergi ke Tokyo ?" tanya Naruto meneteskan air mata nya sekilas lalu dengan cepat dirinya mengusap air matanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Jangan menangis, besok pagi aku sudah pergi" kata Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto erat dan mengusap rambut kuning bak durian itu.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari bintang laut yang sudah di keraskan. Ia mengalungkan benda unik itu di leher Sasuke. Warna bintang laut itu bewarna biru dongker. Sama persis bentuk nya dengan kalung milik Naruto, namun kalung milik naruto bintang lautnya bewarna merah.

"Janji denganku Sasuke, jika kita bertemu lagi kau harus menunjukan kalung itu kepadaku. Aku ingin kau merawatnya" kata Naruto tersenyum manis didepan Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji" Jawab Sasuke membalas senyuman Naruto, namun senyuman yang terkesan misterius dan tipis.

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto lembut. Narutopun membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut. Ia bahkan mengalungkan kedua tangan nya di leher jenjang Sasuke. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua, sebelum akhirnya mereka terpisah dengan jarak yang jauh.

-Flashback Mode Off-

* * *

-Delapan tahun kemudian-

Naruto Namikaze adalah anak yang ceria dan periang. Namun ia tidak mempunyai kedua orang tua lagi dari kecil, karena kedua orang tua nya meninggal dunia. Naruto masih mempunyai paman yang baik padanya. Paman Naruto bernama Umino Iruka. Ialah yang merawat Naruto dari kecil sampai dewasa. Naruto pun sudah menganggap Iruka seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri. Naruto sangat menyayangi Iruka sampai kapanpun.

Narutopun juga bukan anak orang kaya, namun hidup nya sederhana. Dulu rumahnya berada di kota Osaka namun karena sewaktu dirinya sudah lulus dari masa sekolah SMA nya, dirinya mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan belajarnya di Tokyo Universty. Berat rasanya Naruto harus meninggalkan orang yang ia sayangi, namun paman nya sudah mengikhlaskan diri nya untuk pergi dari Osaka. Tentu di Tokyo, Naruto mendapatkan tempat asrama gratis dari pihak University. Semua biaya mau makan ataupun biaya spp, Naruto tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang nya lagi.

Sekarang Naruto harus mengikuti masa Orientasi atau MOS di kuliahan. Dirinya pun harus menjalani rintangan di tempat kuliahan nya yang baru. Para senior suka sekali menjahili para junior nya, termasuk Naruto. Siapa yang tahu kalau ketua Osis nya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang terkenal brengsek dan playboy.

Mau tahu kelanjutan ceritanya ? let's go!

'kring kring kring kring teep' bunyi alarm yang dimatikan langsung oleh pemiliknya.

Mataharipun sudah terbit dari sebelah barat. Sinarnya pun juga memasuki ruangan pria manis berambut blonde tersebut. Ia menguap dan merenggangkan otot-otot nya yang kaku. Mata biru nya kembali menyinari dunia. Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Ia segera bangun dan segera membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu baru melanjutkan sarapan pagi.

30 menit butuh sampai kesekolah. Ia harus menempuh jarak yang jauh, belum lagi dirinya menggunakan kereta api untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Ia setiap harinya harus bisa mengatur waktu. Disaat dirinya sedang berjalan kaki menuju stasiun, tidak sengaja ada mobil sport warna biru menyerempetnya dari belakang tentu Naruto reflek terjatuh ke aspal. Lutut kirinya berdarah.

"Itaii ! sakit! . . ." erang Naruto memegang lututnya yang berdarah.

Sang pemilik mobil akhirnya mengerem dan keluar dari mobilnya. Iya, ternyata yang mengendarai adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke mendekat ke Naruto dan berjongkok dihadapan nya.

"Kalau berjalan lebih baik menggunakan mata" kata Sasuke malah mengeluarkan kata pedas bukan nya untuk meminta maaf,

Sejenak mata Naruto melebar karena ia seperti mengenali pria itu. Namun karena ia terpancing emosi maka dari itu ia berdiri dan menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk nya.

"Maaf tuan! Lebih baik anda mengaca pada diri anda. Apakah anda tidak pernah diajarkan untuk mengemudi yang benar ? anda hampir saja menabrak saya!" bentak Naruto tidak terima atas perkataan Sasuke.

"Hoo, saya tidak pernah diajarkan maka dari itu coba kau ajarkan aku bagaimana caranya" kata Sasuke berdiri pelan. Ia menatap Naruto sedikit menunduk karena Naruto lebih pendek darinya.

"Mau tahu bagaimana caranya ? ini rasakan!" kata Naruto meninju rahang Sasuke keras dan mungkin Sasuke mengeluarkan darah di bibirnya.

"Cih! awas saja kau! akan aku ingat wajahmu, aku akan berbalas dendam" kata Sasuke berdecih lalu berjalan ke mobil nya. Ia memasuki mobil nya lalu pergi bergitu saja.

Sasuke tidak melawan karena di jalan akan rawan polisi. Jadi lebih baik ia mengingat wajah Naruto dan suatu saat ia akan mengeroyok nya di tempat yang aman. Naruto mengatur nafas nya yang berdegup kencang karena menahan emosi sedari tadi. Ia sekarang kehilangan banyak waktu untuk ke kuliahan. Terpaksa dirinya berlari dan tidak perduli kalau kakinya semakin terluka lebar.

Sesampainya Naruto di tempat kuliah nya. Naruto mahasiswa yang satu-satunya telat dari yang lain. Beruntung penjaga gerbang adalah Shikamaru senior Naruto yang baik terhadapnya. Shikamaru melihat ada keganjalan dari cara berjalan Naruto.

"Naruto, kenapa dengan cara berjalanmu dan kenapa lutut mu berdarah seperti itu" tanya Shikamaru heran. Ia menatap lutut Naruto yang berdarah.

"Aku mengalami musibah di jalan Shika-senpai" kata Naruto menceritakan semuanya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan kau telat karena terkena musibah. Lebih baik kau segera obati lukamu di ruang UKS" kata Shikamaru menepuk puncak kepala Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang boleh masuk kedalam kuliahan. Dia sudah telat hampir satu jam dan itu perbuatan yang tidak bisa di toleransi sama sekali" kata Sasuke menyeringai licik menatap kedua pria yang ada di hadapan nya dan mendekat ke arah mereka,

"Tetapi Sasuke, dia terkena musibah dijalan" kata Shikamaru kaget dengan pendapat Sasuke tiba-tiba.

'DEG' jantung Naruto seakan berhenti sementara mendengar nama 'Sasuke'

"Aku ketua disini dan kau harus mematuhi perintahku Shikamaru, Naruto harus dijalankan hukuman, suruh dia bersih-bersih toilet" kata Sasuke mendekat ke Naruto dan menatap wajah pria berambut blonde tersebut.

Naruto kaget saat menatap Sasuke. Ia teringat anak yang dulu berjanji padanya dan kejadian tadi pagi sampai lututnya berdarah. Bibir Naruto kelu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa seakan tersihir oleh mata hitam onxy milik Sasuke. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajah nya perlahan dan jarang dibibir mereka tinggal beberapa cm lagi.

"BOO! hahaha dasar bocah. Lebih baik kau cepat bersihkan toilet sekarang" kata Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto yang terbengong menatap nya sedari tadi.

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Shikamaru meminta maaf atas perlakuaan ketua nya tersebut. Naruto tidak menyalahkan Shikamaru namun lebih menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Shika-senpai. Aku memaklumi kebodohan nya" kata Naruto mendengus dan ia segera menuju ke toilet laki-laki tentunya. Disana Shikamaru memberikan ember dan lap pel lain nya kepada Naruto.

"Nah, Naruto aku permisi dulu. Nanti aku belikan kau makanan oke" kata Shikamaru menepuk puncak kepala Naruto lalu pergi dari toilet yang lumayan bersih itu.

* * *

Setelah kepergian Shikamaru, tinggalah Naruto sediri yang ada didalam toilet yang lumayan besar. Bagaimana tidak, hampir lebih dari 10 bilik toilet didalam nya. Terdapat 15 washtafel yang bersih.

"Apa yang harus aku bersihkan. Semuanya sudah bersih" kata Naruto sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang masuk dan mengunci pintu toilet itu rapat-rapat. Ia berjalan pelan menuju Naruto yang sedang kebingungan apa yang harus dibersihkan.  
'HUP'

Mulut Naruto tiba-tiba dikunci oleh tangan seseorang yang lumayan kekar, Naruto sulit untuk bernafas dan ia merasakan tangan nakal itu menggerayangi tubuh nya yang dibawah. Tangan itu membuka resleting celana Naruto lalu meremas Junior Naruto dengan keras.  
"Argh! uhh! lepas! . . . emmph!" desah Naruto disaat mulut nya dibekap seperti itu.

TO BE CONTINUED

Gomenasai adegan M nya malah dicut sementara xD menurut ku Sasuke nya terlalu nakal dan Naruto nya terlalu bodoh dikibuli. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin ~

Yosh! semoga kalian suka ya dan berikan saran kalian oke. Aku tidak terima kritikan ありがとう


End file.
